Amourpril Fools
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Ash reveals he really likes Miette! Check out the story to find out more.
**Amourpril Fools**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here. In honor of the spirit of April Fools, here is a short one shot story for you all, and yes I will be getting back to Serene Performance Team Up and that's no joke right there. So as always I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

April First, aka April Fools Day. This was the day of pranks, and throughout the Kalos Region, people and Pokémon where performing harmless pranks on their friends. Inside the Pokémon Center, Ash was waiting for someone, but he wouldn't reveal to Serena, Bonnie or Clemont on who it was.

"Ash, aren't you going to tell us who we're waiting for." Serena asked as she put her hands on her hips feeling impatient.

"Nope, even if you give me one of your delicious Poképuff I won't tell you." He said with Serena pouting at his answer.

"Hey someone is coming." Bonnie said pointing at the door, as a blue haired girl appeared.

"It's Miette!" Serena said as Miette approached them.

"Hi everyone, it's been a long time." Miette said as everyone smiled.

"Same here." Bonnie said as Serena narrowed her eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked as Miette smirked.

"That's simple." Miette said as she walked over to Ash and leaned on him. "I'm here for this cutie." She said as Serena gasped.

"That's right." Ash said as Serena had a look on disbelief on her face. "She's the one that I was waiting for." He said as Serena could feel her emotional heart breaking as Ash turned to face her. "In fact I asked you here because I need to ask you something." He said as Miette looked confused.

"What is it Ash?" She asked as she quickly winked at him as Ash quickly winked at her back without the others noticing. Ash then did something that the others didn't believe he would do, Ash then got down on one knee holding her hand, Serena covering her mouth and beginning to tear up a bit.

"Miette will you marry me?" He asked as everyone gasped in surprise Serena shaking her head thinking it's all a bad dream.

"Oh Ash," Miette said. "Of course I'll marry you." She said as Serena gasped in horror at what she just witnessed. "So when should we get married?" She asked as Ash got up.

"Well how about April…" He said as both he and Miette looked at the trio.

"FOOLS!" They both said as everyone was then confused.

"Come on you guys did you really think I would propose to Miette?" Ash asked as Serena, Bonnie and Clemont then realized what was going on and covered their mouth's realized they fell for Miette and Ash's prank.

"Oh my gosh, for a moment I thought you really were going to marry Miette." Bonnie said as Ash chuckled.

"Yeah well it was all Miette's idea, you know how much she likes to tease Serena." He said as he then walked over to Serena. "Sorry Serena if I traumatized you with my joke." He said apologizing to her as Serena calmed down and look at him.

"Well…" She said before getting up in Ash's face. "You better think twice before pranking me again Ashton Ketchum, that goes for you too Miette!" She yelled, Both Ash and Miette flinching in fear. "But," She said looking calmer. "I'm glad it wasn't real." She said as Ash and Miette breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, sorry about that Serena." Miette said scratching the back of her head. "So to make it up to you all, how about I treat you all out to lunch at this cool restaurant I found." She said as Bonnie smiled.

"That's great!" Bonnie said as both her and her brother followed Miette out of the center.

"Ready to go Ash?" Serena asked as Ash nodded.

"But seriously Serena, Miette and I are only friends, I really care a lot about you, honest." He said as Serena smiled.

"I know Ash, I know." She said as they both smiled. "Now come on let's catch up with the others." She said as they ran to catch up with the others.

 **Come on you guys did you really think Ash and Miette would end up together? So what did you guys think? Leave your thoughts in the reviews and I'll see you all next time.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
